


Excessive Character Analyses

by KikiYushima



Category: Wild ARMs, Wild ARMs Altercode: F
Genre: Character Analysis, Gen, Gratuitious Character Analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiYushima/pseuds/KikiYushima
Summary: Some ridiculously long analyses I wrote on Cecilia and Raftina based heavily on my own personal headcanons that kinda go really off the rails.I did both of these by hand in about three days for a school project.Yes I'm crazy.





	1. Cecilia Adlehyde

**Wand** :

8½" brittle walnut with a unicorn hair core

**Birthday** : 

20.February.1179 AMD

**Astrological Sign** : 

Pisces/Aquarius Cusp

_ The Cusp of Sensitivity _ : People born on this cusp are incredibly sensitive and don’t care much about worldly concerns. They have trouble managing day to day life because it’s difficult for them to focus on mundane things. They need to learn to feel comfortable in the world and put themselves out there, not hide away. They are highly compassionate, imaginative, and sympathetic to others. They often feel the need to change the world, but it can be difficult as they are often painfully shy. Despite being shy, they like to socialize with those they know best as it helps them relieve their anxieties. They can often overbook themselves in an attempt to help everybody and have a hard time saying no. 

**Arcana** :

The Star

_ Upright _ : You have endured life’s challenges and are entering a healing period in your life. You need to let go of all negative feelings from the past in order to become the person you’re meant to be. Your future will be better than your past and your dream will become a reality. Your self-esteem will receive a boost and you’ll learn to have faith in yourself.

_ Inverse _ : You’re feeling discouraged and are in a state of despair due to negative feelings from the past holding you back. While you may have had energy for your life before, you’re beginning to feel overwhelmed by day-to-day routines that are wearying, so perhaps you need a career change. You may also have lost faith in a particular situation and are waiting for a sign that you’re on the right path. Remember to see setbacks as a chance to grow and that you may need to go through a trying time for personal transformation. 

**Temperament** : 

Melancholic

The Melancholy is an introverted, logical, analytical, factual, private, lets-do-it-right person. Melancholies respond to others in a slow, cautious and indirect manner. Melancholies are reserved and suspicious until sure of your intentions. The Melancholy probe for the "hidden meaning" behind your words. They are timid and may appear unsure and have a serious expression. They are self-sacrificing, gifted and they tend to be a perfectionist. Melancholies are very sensitive to what others think about their work. The Melancholy is well organized; on occasion you may find a Melancholy that keeps things cluttered, however, they know what’s in the piles. The Melancholy is determined to make the right and best decision. Melancholies will ask specific questions and sometimes they will ask the same question again and again. The Melancholy needs reassurance, feedback and reasons why they should do something. They need information, time to think and a plan. The Melancholy fears taking a risk, making a wrong decision and being viewed as incompetent. Melancholies tend to have a negative attitude toward something new until they have had time to think it over. Melancholies are skeptical about most everything but they are creative and capable people. Melancholies tend to get bored with something once they get it figured out.

**MBTI** :

Introverted: 74% | Extroverted: 26%

Intuition: 63% | Sensing: 37%

Feeling: 89% | Thinking: 11%

Perceiving: 53% | Judging: 47%

INFP: The Idealist

INFPs are focused on making the world a better place for others, though their primary goal in life is to find their meaning. They are perfectionists and drive themselves hard to meet the goals they have set for themselves. They are highly intuitive and rely on their intuitions to guide them through life. Each piece of information they come across is sifted through through values and if it might have potential to define or redefine their path. They are highly thoughtful and considerate, listening to others and putting them to ease. They may be reserved in expressing themselves to others, but they can open up greatly to those they trust most. The thing they hate most is conflict and will go to any length to avoid it. They place little importance on who is right and wrong in conflicts, feeling on how it makes them feel. They are good mediators due to understanding people so naturally. However, their soft demeanor can become aggressive if their value systems are attacked. They are not detail-oriented, but projects they set for themselves can see them going over every little detail with a fine-tooth comb. They have incredibly high standards and are perfectionists which makes them incredibly hard on themselves. They need to balance their high ideals and the truth of life. If they don’t, they can become paralysed with fear and confused about what to do with their lives.

**Multiple Intelligences** :

_ Naturalist _ : 92% |  _ Verbal _ : 76% |  _ Intrapersonal _ : 68% 

_ Interpersonal _ : 64% |  _ Musical _ : 64% |  _ Logical _ : 64% |  _ Visual _ : 60% |  _ Kinesthetic _ : 60% 

**Empathy Quotient** : 63

**Family** :

_ Ancestors _ : Endolia (deceased), Raftina Adlehyde

_ Mother _ : Farrah Adlehyde (deceased)

_ Father _ : Justin Adlehyde (deceased)

_ Siblings _ : Stillborn sister (deceased)

_ Uncle _ : Johan (paternal)

_ Husband _ : Emile 

_ Children _ : Hope, Rudy

**History** : 

Cecilia is the daughter of Justin and Farrah Adlehyde, the former king and queen of Adlehyde. From the day she was born, Cecilia latched onto her mother like a leech. Farrah refused to wetnurse her, not wanting to leave her precious daughter in the care of somebody else even if she was a trusted friend. The main reason, though, was because, even with as young as Cecilia was, she would exhibit surges of magic that only the most powerful of mages would be able to deal with. She took a year leave from her stay as queen, leaving Justine to rule in her stead with his brother, Johan.

After that year, Farrah returned to her post and Cecilia refused to leave her side, though Farrah encouraged her to. The children of servants would sometimes play with her, but never for long due to them feeling like they were being forced. This drove Cecilia to become even closer to her mother and get the first taste of what came with her position. She would sit in on political meetings and quietly read or play with her magic, though she did her best to not interrupt unless her magic was going out of her control. 

The next three years of her life continued on quietly like this until Farrah told her she was going to be a big sister. For the first time, Cecilia felt truly excited about something, though it wasn’t meant to last. The pregnancy was fraught with difficulty, leaving Farrah extremely weak and bed-ridden for the majority of it. Justin refused to leave his wife’s side, leaving his advisers in charge of the country.

The delivery ended in the loss of both mother and child. Justin went into mourning, though he did arrange her public funeral. He left cecilia alone in her own grief which only magnified it. Her magic went haywire, affecting a several mile radius around Adlehyde City. Insane, violent weather left parts of the city in shambles and it terrified Cecilia. She looked to her father for support and comfort, but he offered her none. Like most others, he began to refer to her as simply “Princess.”

Shortly after the funeral, she was sent to the Curan Abbey to learn to control her magic. Sister Mary, Farrah’s best friend, took Cecilia under her wing. Other girls began to approach Cecilia with friendly intents, but it quickly turned into merciless bullying. Cecilia was inexperienced with children her own age, so she wasn’t sure how to interact with them. This was only compounded by her naturally shy nature and the loss of both of her parents. The others mistook her quiet nervousness for rudeness and started to push her around which was only compounded further by the fact Sister Mary taught her alone.

The next eleven year of Cecilia’s life became a living hell. Sister Mary specifically built Cecilia’s schedule around avoiding the majority of the girls to the fullest possible extent, but she couldn’t avoid all of them. By time she was nine, Cecilia had fully given up hope of being treated like a person. She resigned her fate to only ever being “Princess Adlehyde” and tried to shut her emotions down. She also tried to meet the picture of what she thought “the perfect princess” was but failed. She excelled in her studies, becoming the Abbey’s best student which only further singled her out for harassment. 

The only times Cecilia allowed her guard to come down was when she was helping Dream Chasers. There, she could be herself, known only as “Cici” to those passing through the Abbey for a day or two. She tried not to let herself get attached to them, but she found friends in a couple of long-term residents and regulars. One time, when she was around fourteen, a Dream Chaser only two years older than her stayed at the Abbey for five months to recover from a terrible injury. Cecilia helped nurse her back to health and the girl expressed romantic interest in her. Cecilia wanted nothing more than to reciprocate the feelings but informed the girl it wasn’t possible due to the fact she was the last of the Adlehyde line. After that day, she never spoke to the girl again and sealed herself off more.

Her life changed on her seventeenth birthday. She fell asleep during a break from class after Sister Mary went went to check on damages caused by an earthquake. A voice spoke to her in a dream and told her to search for the Sealed Library. It proved to be a terrifying adventure, leaving her unable to sleep for awhile following. But she came out of the library after having released Stoldark, the Guardian of Water, from his place inside of a sealed book. She was also entrusted with the three idols containing the sleeping Guardian Lords.

She returned to Adlehyde City a few days later where she met up with two Dream Chasers, Rudy Roughnight and Jack Vambrace. On commission from an archaeologist, they uncovered the Golem, Lolitiha, and a relic festival began. It was peaceful until the Metal Demons of myth appeared and laid waste to the city. Berserk, the Demon leading the attack, gave her the ultimatum of relinquishing the Tear Drop and saving what remained of the city or holding onto it and having it wiped off the map. She gave it up, not realising what the artifact truly was. It contained a fragment of Endolia’s soul. Realising her mistake, she asked Jack and Rudy to accompany her on a journey to retrieve it. They agreed, though their departure was delayed by the fact Cecilia’s father was mortally wounded during the attack.

For the next year, she, Jack, and Rudy traveled to defeat the Demons. Raftina reawoke and joined them as well as the infamous Dream Chaser, Calamity Jane. They put a stop to the Metal Demons once and for all, then set off on another journey that lasted a year to spread word of the Guardians’ return.

It pained Cecilia to part ways with Rudy who had become one of her best friends and had won her heart, but she knew there was no way they could be together. It didn’t take too long for the political realities in Adlehyde to catch up with her. She knew nothing about ruling a country and the advisers were keen to keep the power they’d held for the past thirteen years. Raftina mercifully stepped into the role of queen for eight months following to teach Cecilia how to rule as well as clean Adlehyde of corrupt politicians. 

It was a difficult challenge for Cecilia, but she eventually established herself as an impressive and well-beloved queen. Raftina arranged for her to marry a boy a year younger than herself from the Rosetta Town area that helped strengthen the political bond between the volatile areas. He was thoughtful and kind, always looking after Cecilia’s needs and they became good friends and confidantes, but her heart remained with Rudy until they were eventually reunited in the afterlife.

**Core** :

"Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. Minor disadvantages of unicorn hair are that they do not make the most powerful wands (although the wand wood may compensate) and that they are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may 'die' and need replacing."

The most major thing somebody meeting Cecilia for the first time will notice how quiet she is and often has a sad, defeated look in her eye. She is generally unable to stand up for herself when confronted with conflict, generally either freezing up completely or freezing then fleeing like a frightened deer. She abhors conflict of any sort and will try to find a way to avoid it if at all possible. It’s no surprise to anybody that she’s a pacifist, though she will defend herself or those she cares for if necessary.

She is an incredibly loyal person to the point of attaching to someone like a leech if they show her kindness for an extended period of time. She craves the company of others that she knows in her hurt due to how much she’s already been injured. However, this makes her very easy to manipulate and take advantage of. Due to her lack of understanding of many social cues and body language, people can very easily feign caring for her to use her for their own personal gain. It happened on many occasions in the Abbey where girls would pretend to apologise to her and act like her friends, only to later take it back and admit they were using her to gain knowledge. Her desire for friends overrode her past experiences and she allowed herself to hope, only to have the tiny spark put out beneath a waterfall when the inevitable happened. 

Her loyalty shines through when it comes to her friends. Even though she’s generally unable to stand up for herself, she will never abandon a friend in need. If she hears a person speaking ill of one she cares about, she’ll defend them with her dying breath. She wouldn’t hesitate to her lay her life down for someone she cares for.

**Wood** :   
“Highly intelligent  witches and  w izar ds ought to be offered a walnut  wand for trial first, because in nine cases out of ten, the two will find in each other their ideal mate. Walnut  wands are often found in the hands of  magical innovators and inventors; this is a handsome wood possessed of unusual versatility and adaptability. A note of caution, however: while some woods are difficult to dominate, and may resist the performance of spells that are foreign to their natures, the walnut  wand will, once subjugated, perform any task its owner desires, provided that the user is of sufficient brilliance.” 

Cecilia, short of Raftina herself, is the most accomplished mage on Filgaia. By the time she reached the age of ten, she had completely mastered using magic with nothing but her bare hands. This is an impressive feat for someone so young when one learns how Crest Magic works. The body is the focal point for all magic and helped regulated by the Crest Graph, a small book made of special graph paper that keeps track of all known spells. When a spell is mastered, the coinciding space on the grid is filled in. Most Crest Mages need an external aid such as a wand to direct spells due to how powerful and dangerous Crest magic is if it goes out of control. Even most mages that have dedicated their lives to studying the craft at the Curan Abbey, Curan Monastery, or in isolation can only dream of being able to safely perform magic without an aid. Most that attempt this end up with a terrible injury due to not understanding how to control the flow of magic with just their hands and body.

By the time she left the Abbey, she had mastered 75% of all known spells and invented several new ones of note along with many smaller, pointless ones that were byproducts of boredom (such as an origami spell). Her most major contribution was a spell that scanned the entire body in a matter of seconds that could diagnose problems down to the molecular level. Due to the complexity, only a handful of mages would be able to use it and even fewer would be able to make sense of the information it provides. 

Beyond that, Cecilia is a highly adaptable individual. Despite her supremely sensitive temperament, she’s more resilient than she thinks. After her father died, she was more than willing to risk her life to retrieve the Tear Drop. Adlehyde City had just been destroyed hours before and she was grieving for the loss of her father when she made the fateful decision. She knew the damage the Demons could do, but she wanted to try and stop them from destroying Filgaia anyway.

She rarely ever complained during the hard journey. She was used to a stable, comfortable life and was suddenly forced into the uncertain, deadly life of a Dream Chaser. Her normally massive portions were cut down to just enough to keep her going as she walked through the deserts that covered much of the planet. Her cushy bed was replaced by a bedroll on the shifting sands under a freezing night, only to be followed by a blazing day.

There were times she would collapse from the scorching temperatures or overusing her magic, but she kept herself moving no matter what. Jack and Rudy would carry her during these times especially when she needed to rest after overusing her magic. In order to compensate for the sudden lack of nutrition, she would sleep to restore her internal well of magic.

Dealing with Jane was an especially trying ordeal. The Dream Chaser went out of her way to cut others down and did so the first time they met, but when they were stuck on a ship together for two months, she managed to befriend the other girl. Underneath Jane’s hardened shell was a girl much like herself: a soft spoken, gentle idealist just trying to protect herself from harm. They became fast friends after it came out Jane wrote Cecilia’s favorite book series,  _ Memories of Desert Winds _ , under a pseudonym. They joined forces after Court Seim, Jane’s hometown, was attacked by Lady Harken of the Metal Demon’s Quarter Knights.

 

From here, I’m going to combine the Flexibility and Length Symbolism sections. Normally, they would be separate, but, with Cecilia, they feed into each other as they are very similar in meaning.

**Flexibility** :

“A wand with this flexibility tends to attach itself quickest to owners who have insecurities, and its level of loyalty is often dependent on how loyal the owner is to it. Should it become very loyal to its original owner, new owners often won't get the chance to earn the wand's loyalty before it breaks. Brittle wands are best suited to subtle and delicate magic, such as transfiguration and non-verbal spell-casting. Because they break easy, their owners should be careful to avoid magic that is unnecessarily flashy or explosive, especially if the wand also has a dragon heartstring core. Owners with this wand flexibility are usually contemplative, clever, and somewhat cynical; they tend to be an "underdog" type of person and perhaps even a little bit unlucky, which could lead them to becoming resentful of their more successful peers. If a brittle wand owner perseveres and manages to get over their insecurities, however, he or she will often become a "great success story" that never ceases to amaze and inspire others.”

**Length Symbolism** :

2 COOPERATION, CLOSENESS, SENSITIVITY; BALANCE AND HARMONY, SUPPORTIVE

You have an innate sensitivity and extreme awareness of the feelings of yourself and others. Because you are touched by the subtleties of emotions, you can understand a great deal from a word, a gesture, or even an unspoken thought. One of your major lessons in life is to learn to balance that sensitivity so it contributes to your well-being, instead of allowing it to trip you up. Rather than becoming hurt or resentful because of your unusual sensitivity, you must learn to use your responsiveness for the benefit of everyone. Although your sensitivity may feel like a weakness, particularly in your younger years, it is one of your important strengths .

The best way to describe Cecilia is brittle. Anybody meeting her for the first time can see how sensitive she is since she wears her heart on her sleeve. She’s one of the worst liars you’ll ever meet due to this which frustrates and scares her to no end. She knows she’s a horrible liar and will rarely try to do it, but she usually does it when she thinks somebody is trying to bear her burdens. If somebody asks her a question, she’ll try to cover up the first instance, but a second question can pull the truth out of her with no trouble. She’ll admit to any wrongdoing that she may have committed and even though she might not even have any involvement with. She will take the blame for anything pushed on her even things well outside of her control. She will apologise for anything she perceives she’s transgressed, often working herself to the point of tears for even the most minor of mistakes.

This entire mindset comes from her position as the princess of Adlehyde and what she perceives she needs to be which has resulted in her creating impossibly high standards for herself in the form of many layers. Combined with the toxic environment of the Abbey for such a long time, it destroyed any sense of confidence or self-worth she might have had.

The first two layers of the impossible expectations come from the fact she is an Adlehyde woman. The Adlehyde line carries the blood of Raftina and, by extension, Endolia. Raftina is one of Filgaia’s most revered and beloved Guardians due to the fact she’s always been a friend and advocate for mortals due to the fact she was born and raised like any other person. She alone has a unique perspective among the Guardians due to the fact all other Guardians were created.

Adlehyde women all inherit the title “the Exalted Voice of the Guardians” when they receive the Tear Drop, usually around their tenth or eleventh birthday. When combined with their divine blood, it creates a deep link with the Guardians themselves and they become their primary representative. All Adlehyde women are expected to have a patron Guardian they commune with on a regular basis.

Cecilia’s patron Guardian is Zephyr himself, the Guardian of Hope and leader of the Guardian Lords. She reawakened him when she learned that hope is necessary even if it’s scary. Being the one to reawaken him, the people look to her for steady, powerful leadership and it scares her.

The second layer dealing with Raftina comes from the fact she’s right by Cecilia’s side. While her 1200 year absence warped the truth about many of her deeds, much of the nature of her personality remains in the myths. She’s a powerful presence as well as a fair and just ruler, usually able to set aside her own emotions to deal with situations objectively. For some eight months following their permanent return to Adlehyde City, Raftina temporarily took control of the count to clean up the corrupted politicians that has been ruling for over a decade. After seeing that as well as traveling side by side with the Guardian, Cecilia fears she won’t be able to measure up to her which also brings up the third layer.

Cecilia’s mother was one of the most beloved rulers in several generations. For three generations before Farrah, a war raged over the area around Rosetta Town between Adlehyde and a neighboring nation. The Rosetta area was highly sought after due to being rich in mineral resources and highly prolific in trade, so it was an area of great contention. Farrah’s mother settled the disputes with an uneasy treaty, though the people in the Rosetta area refused to see themselves as part of Adlehyde. Justin was from a prominent noble family in the area so the marriage strengthened Adlehyde’s claim to it. Farrah spent much time in the area, slowly winning over the citizens with her kind heart and good graces. An ardent pacifist, Farrah refused to subjugate the people by force. She passed laws that worked in their favor, much to the outrage of advisers carrying over from her grandmother’s time. Farrah was the first queen of the common people for the first time in more than a century due to the fact she was the first Adlehyde woman to follow the age old tradition of being raised and educated in the Curan Abbey for that period. 

The fourth layer of expectations comes from Cecilia’s own deeds. Along with her friends Jack, Rudy, and Jane, Cecilia helped put a stop to the Metal Demons that had nearly destroyed Filgaia 1200 years before. Before the conflict, Filgaia had been the center of trade for the entire Artellian galaxy. Millions called the planet home, even many extraterrestrial species, though they mainly made their home in the orbiting colony Malduke which was dwarfed even the natural moon. By the end of the war, the Demons had slain Endolia; led a successful genocide on the Tenno, a race of winged people; driven the Elw race to create an alternate dimension where they could survive; reduced the number of Guardians from over six hundred to less than two hundred; had one of the Guardian Lords, Luceid, defect to their side; nearly killed the other three Guardian Lords and driven them into a stasis; cracked the single, large continent into several smaller ones; reduced the population by 75%; and left much of the land a barren desert.

Two years prior to Cecilia leaving the Abbey, the Demons laid complete waste to the nation of Arctica, an impressive feat considering the Fenril Knights made their home there. The Fenril Knights were an order founded by Raftina herself in preparation for the Demons’ attack. They were the most elite unit on the entire planet due to using the Fast Draw, Raftina’s own personal swordplay style. It is unrivaled on Filgaia due to making use of a type of magic that physically augments the user. Only 0.001% of the population can use it, though Arctica has a higher occurrence due to the Fenril Knights being based there so long.

The Demons cut through seven of Filgaia’s most elite knights as if they were nothing and left very few survivors on the entire continent. Jack turned out to be Garret Stampede, the only surviving Fenril Knight, so his knowledge and skills proved to be invaluable on their journey. He stayed by Cecilia’s side following the journey in order to reestablish the Fenril Knights with Raftina’s help.

The fifth layer of expectations comes from Cecilia’s own mind. By time she turned nine, she had completely given up hope that she would ever be treated as a person. Nearly everybody referred to her as “Princess Adlehyde” or simply “Princess” and held her at a distance. The first and third layers lay heavily on her shoulders in addition to the constant bullying. Having looked up to her mother as she had, she thought that her mother was the perfect queen since she was loved by so many. She then created her mental image of “the perfect princess.” In her mind, the perfect princess carried herself with confidence, poise, and grace while showing kindness to all, being willing to lower herself to the level of the most ragged beggar. The “perfect princess” also forgave those who transgressed against her while she herself never made a mistake.

Several things stood in the way of her attainment of her “perfect princess” persona. The most major was her lack of confidence. Even before the Abbey, she had never had much confidence in herself due to being shunned by everybody but her mother up to that point. The girls at the Abbey ensured that she had no sense of self-worth. They criticised her every action and word, making her second guess everything she did.

She also feared what she was capable of as a mage. Adlehyde women are always the most powerful mages on the planet due to their divine blood and she had already seen what she was capable of. Following the death of her mother, due to the emotional toil she was in, her magic went haywire. The weather patterns around Adlehyde City were affected by her magic and damaged many parts, leaving many people displaced and homeless. At only six, she was already capable of widespread destruction and could harm others in unintended ways. She never wanted to hurt anybody again, so she threw herself into her studies when she arrived at the Abbey.

This fear has become the driving force in her life. After having nearly every word and action scrutinized by her peers, she has become afraid of making mistakes and criticises herself every waking moment, second-guessing each move she makes and thinking each decision in the wrong one. This has left her paralysed and almost unable to function in day-to-day life, but she pushes forward because she knows she has to. As the last of the Adlehyde line, nobody else has the power to rule the country. 

The only reprieves she gets are when she turns to books. From her youngest years, books proved to be her only consistent friends. Whenever somebody hurt her, she would turn to a book--usually on magic--and take solace in the fact that the words weren’t able to harm her. This love of knowledge is almost hardwired into Adlehyde women as very few ever show disinterest in learning, but Cecilia takes it to the extreme. She knows exactly how the Crest Graph works on both the theoretical and practical levels, an impressive feat considering even the most studied scholars can hardly even grasp it.

By the time she left the Abbey, Cecilia’s failures to live up to her own standards had driven her to see herself as little more than a broken machine. She knew she would never measure up to her mother’s image and her gentle, pacifistic nature would pale in comparison to Raftina’s aggressive yet compassionate one. She knew her father’s advisers would take advantage of her lack confidence and naivety, leaving her as little more than a puppet dancing on strings. She knew she would be married off to some wealthy, aggressive noble that would use her as little more than a vessel for his own pleasure and bear him as many children as he wanted. Her pregnancies would ensure she had no power to defend herself against him and the advisers as her magic would turn off since her body couldn’t handle the strain. She had failed to be the perfect princess and knew she needed to be punished for it. 

Cecilia’s sensitivity is not strictly confined to her emotions, however; her body is supremely sensitive as well. All Crest Mages are sensitive to the natural energies around them, a holdover from the days of how magic flowed from before the First Demon War. In the days before the war, magic was a simple fact of life for mages and it came naturally. Very little formal education was required unless one wanted to go into a specialised field such as healing. They had large, deep wells of magic that could be incredibly dangerous, but the natural world worked as an inhibitor and helped control their magic. They needed no external aids to control how their magic flowed. After the First Demon War, however, Filgaia’s natural rhythms and cycles were so disrupted that their magic went out of control and a new inhibitor was needed. It led to the creation of the Crest Graph and formal education became a necessity for all mages.

Some of Cecilia’s sensitivities can be attributed to the fact she’s such a powerful mage. The Adlehyde line’s magic has lost little potency over the past 1200 years thanks to the combination of Endolia’s blood and the Tear Drop. They are connected to Filgaia more deeply than any other mage due to these factors. In fact, they bear more resemblance to the mages of old than to Crest Mages due to their absolute mastery over magic. Most are able to wield magic without an external aid and have an affinity with magic of the natural world. 

The more powerful the mage, the more sensitive and aware they are to the energies around them. Cecilia is a borderline empath as she is acutely aware of the energies people give off. Her moods tend to be influenced by those around her which often drives her already low moods lower. 

Her travels marked the beginning of a transformation in Cecilia’s attitudes. She finally began to gain a sense of self and direction upon seeing the hardships common people endured due to spending two years living as a Dream Chaser. She had a vague sense of it through the years of interacting with them, but experiencing it firsthand brought it to the forefront. She knew why her mother spent so much time among the people and why, traditionally, Adlehyde women were sent to be educated at the Abbey: to teach the difference between a ruler and a leader. A ruler only does what’s best for them and their country without knowing the plight of the common people. A leader is one who understands the hardships of those under them and will work side by side with them, making decisions that benefit everybody even if they aren’t the easiest ones to make. She knew that her ideal of the perfect princess was far too heavily skewed toward acting how she thought others would perceive her rather than being true to herself.

Being treated as Cecilia by Jack, Rudy, and Jane allowed her to hope again. It was a scary feeling for her, but she knew she had to have hope if she ever wanted to a leader instead of a ruler.

She learned many of her lessons through her interactions with Jack. Following an incident with three of the Elemental Guardians where their worst insecurities were put before them, Jack treated her as “Princess Adlehyde” and referred to her as such. With Arctica having fallen, his duty now laid in protecting the Adlehyde royal family due to the fact the Fenril Knights were founded by Raftina and the Adlehyde line carried her blood. She eventually spoke up and told him to treat her like his friend rather than a knight protecting his lord. He never stopped protecting her, but she stopped regarding her so formally and treated her like a precious friend. Eleven years of silence had finally been broken and she knew that her voice mattered.

He also taught her to live life in the moment and not to be so afraid. He often spoke his mind without fearing the consequences, then owned up to any mistakes he made. It also taught her to be true to herself without fearing what others thought of her. Of course, she couldn’t completely disregard the consequences or reputation due to her position, but she slowly learned to be more spontaneous.

Her relationship with Rudy wasn’t without its lessons either. He taught her that there was still plenty to love about herself even though she thought there was nothing left to love. While she already knew the power of words and silence, he taught her that all silence isn’t bad and all words aren’t inherently harmful. As a boy of few words, their conversations tended to be rather short but meaningful. Sometimes companionable silence was far better than spending hours chatting over inconsequential things. 

Raftina, however, left the most impact on Cecilia. Following her reawakening, she became Cecilia’s primary mentor and a surrogate mother for her. The things she taught Cecilia were beyond count, though the main was how to balance her needs with those of others. The second most major was how to stand up for herself while in the company of personalities more powerful than her own.

It took many years for Cecilia to be able to fully integrate and use all of these lessons, but Raftina helped heal her deep wounds to become a queen even more successful and beloved than her own mother. 

**Relationships** :

_ Farrah _ : Farrah was Cecilia’s rock and her entire world when she was a child. Farrah was her only friend until she turned seventeen. She clung to her mother like a lifeline because she was. She taught Cecilia a great deal about magic before she officially should have learned it, but it helped catapult her into being the Abbey’s most successful student in many years, outshining even Farrah herself. However, her actions hurt Cecilia in ways she or anybody else could have predicted. She encouraged her daughter to read and practice her magic which turned into coping mechanisms that persisted throughout her entire life. Facts could never hurt her like people did.

_ Justin _ : Cecilia’s relationship with her father is almost non-existent. Due to the massive amount of time she spent attached to Farrah’s side, they never really got close. He wasn’t a Crest Mage himself, so he couldn’t teach her anything about magic and didn’t share her love of knowledge. He loved his daughter with all his heart and wanted to be as close to her as Farrah was, but they had no common ground which made the shy, anxious man all the more anxious. When Farrah died, though, he was unable to look at her as she was the spitting image of her mother. Cecilia, like most Adlehyde women, has pure blonde hair and stunning green eyes, passed down from Raftina, the Guardian of Love, and Endolia, Filgaia’s creator. Farrah did as well. In his grief, he sealed himself off and emotionally shut down, distancing himself from everybody. When Farrah died, Cecilia essentially lost both of her parents. 

Despite never really having a bond with her father, Cecilia still loved her father and never hated him for his actions following the funeral. She knew she needed to learn to control her magic and understood he was in mourning as she herself was. Farrah and Justin, like most royalty, had been in an arranged marriage but fell deeply in love with each other regardless. She saw their love and understood why he was so distant after her mother died. 

_ Johan _ : Johan is Cecilia’s paternal uncle and was more of a father to her than her own. This is due to the fact he’s a Crest Sorcerer of some acclaim and power which allowed him to teach Cecilia a great deal during his childhood. She always called him “Papa Johan” due to the fact she loved him so much. They shared a great many interests, though the main was their shared love of learning just to learn. He became Cecilia’s second most trusted adviser--just after Raftina herself--due to having seen so much political strife during the years following Farrah’s death. 

_ Sister Mary _ : Sister Mary was Cecilia’s private teacher during her time at the Abbey. While Abbey tradition dictated that even royalty were not to be treated differently, she was Farrah’s best friend and took the girl under her wing immediately when she saw how upset the girl was. She treated Cecilia incredibly kindly during her time there, but she still called her “Princess Adlehyde” instead of Cecilia.

_ Jack _ : Jack is one of Cecilia’s best friends, though it didn’t start out that way. When he found out she was a princess, he was antagonistic toward her because she hid her identity from him and Rudy initially. Following the Guardian Shrine incident, though, he started acting like a knight protecting his lord which, as it turned out, he was. He was the only Fenril Knight to survive the Demons’ attack of Arctica and so his allegiance now belonged to Adlehyde. He became an invaluable ally to her during the events of the Second Demon War and even following as he stood by her side. With help from Raftina and Elimna, he founded a new order of knights called the Golden Lilies that was modeled after the Fenril Knights, though their duties expanded beyond just protecting the Adlehyde royal family.

_ Rudy _ : Rudy was Cecilia’s first and only love. Their relationship started when Rudy defended Cecilia against Jack’s initial antagonism toward her, but he worried over her a lot. He watched over her as they traveled through the desert and it turned into more than just friendship. It tore both of them up to leave each other, but they knew it wouldn’t work out. He was a Dream Chaser with no political sway and he wasn’t even human which meant the Adlehyde line would end with Cecilia even if they could marry. 

_ Elimna _ : Elimna is one of Jack’s childhood friends and his wife. They grew up together in Arctica and Jack had thought she’d perished in the battle for Arctica, but one of the Demons had kidnapped and turned her into one of them through brainwashing. Through the events of the Second Demon War, she remembered who she was and it culminated in a duel between her and Jack where she died. Later, Dan Dairam, the Timespace Guardian, brought her back to life without any memories. Only three months later, she joined their group and regained all of her memories, needing Raftina’s help to get through them. She turned from the life of a Fenril Knight to that of a priestess.

Despite all of the turmoil she’s been through, Elimna’s almost become like a big sister to Cecilia. They both love to learn for the sake of learning and her loyalties as a knight lie with Cecilia. She often steps out from her priestess life to help Jack and Raftina train the Golden Lilies as well as guard Cecilia if both Jack and Raftina are busy. She spends a lot of time teaching Cecilia the Crest Sword style since she knows it so well.

_ Emile _ : Emile is Cecilia’s husband through arranged marriage. He’s a quiet, thoughtful man that is acutely aware of the needs of those around him. He looks out for Cecilia and cares for her in whatever way he possibly can. He loves her dearly, but he knows her heart belongs to Rudy. Thankfully, his diligence and kindness has allowed Cecilia to grow quite fond of him and is openly affectionate toward him, though she doesn’t return his love. She feels terrible for it, but she knows her heart will always belong to her blue-haired friend.

_ Raftina _ : Cecilia’s relationship with Raftina is a little on the complicated side. Her personality resembles Farrah’s to a great extent and she has become a surrogate mother for Cecilia because of it. At the same time, Cecilia fears she won’t be able to hold a match to Raftina since she’s right by her side. Raftina has become a mentor for Cecilia in the realms of politics, magic, and combat and Cecilia appreciates all of the knowledge her vast experience brings. She does love Raftina dearly despite her mixed emotions regarding the woman and wouldn’t trade her for anything in the world.


	2. Raftina Adlehyde/Raftina Anyon Caiyo

**Wand** :

10¼” supple hawthorn with a unicorn hair core

**Birthday** :

23.October.500 AC

**Astrological Sign** :

Libra/Scorpio cusp

The Cusp of Beauty and Criticism: People born on this cusp tend to be highly critical, holding very little back which means their scalding tongue needs to be watched for. They are usually objective, but their emotions can often influence them. Once their mind is made up, there’s almost no changing it. They are highly intense individuals that may suffer from their intense emotions and their potential detachment. They are natural romantics and socialites that have a way with words, often making them natural leaders. They are far more perceptive than they let on, taking in information to use at a later date. They are incredibly dedicated and perfectionistic which makes them feel like anything less than what they consider perfect will cause them embarrassment. This, combined with their pronounced independent streak, cause them not want people to meddle in their projects and makes them incredibly difficult to work with. 

**Arcana** :

The Empress

_ Upright _ : The Empress is the peak of femininity, being a caring, compassionate, nurturing individual. She may be calling you to take care of yourself or express yourself creatively. She may also represent birth either physically or in concept. What she highlights most is the need to care for yourself and those around you in whatever ways are needed. Communication channels may need to be opened and she calls you to express your feelings even if you don’t want to. She wants you to know that you are worthy of having a loving, comforting embrace no matter what’s happening around you.

_ Inverse _ : You may be placing far too much emphasis on the needs of others at the cost of your own. You have a lot bottled up inside and can’t find a way to express yourself even though you want to. You may also be far too overprotective of someone and are mothering them far too much.  You may find your mood is depressed or negative. Work can feel laborious and mundane. This is not a time to think, act or do. You are already overloaded and mental pursuits will not give you what you need. Further attempts to follow your intellect or reasoning mind will only cause frustration or lead you astray.

**Temperament** :

Supine/Leukine

If you are Supine you probably have many interests and cares, but little ability or need to express your needs. One Supine remarked that to be a Supine "felt like having tape over his mouth." They often have a wish or desire, but are unable or unwilling to express it. The Supine often wish that others could "read their minds." If others have ever observed that you are too sensitive or easily offended, you may very well have a Supine temperament. Slow-paced and diligent, Supines are not indifferent or uncaring about life. Quite the opposite, they may have the strong feeling of the Sanguine but simply be unwilling to express themselves. Supines have a view of the world that makes them consider others to be superior to themselves.They frequently employ themselves in positions that permit them to be servants to others. They will dutifully work to please others, who they see as better than themselves. A great capacity for service, liking people, and the desire to serve others. They possess an inborn gentle spirit. As youngsters, they are often tormented and abused by other children. They are typically slow to fight back. Instead they tend to internalize their anger and hurt, actually believing they deserve the treatment they receive. Dependability, ability to enforce “the policies” set by others and to serve those they follow, their caretakers, with absolute loyalty. A Supine will always be inclined to seek out others advice when trying to make a decision. Supines feel very inadequate and consider themselves incapable of making a good decision on their own. They may seek out the counsel of several, and become quite confused if they receive differing opinions. Aggressive disorders, open dependence, defensive against loss of position, weak willpower, a tendency to feel powerless and at the mercy of others-they have such an intense need to serve others, they often become "natural born victims." Other temperament types may view the Supine as a dominating individual. By all outward appearances they are. But the real truth is that they are manipulating others into taking care of them, and do not want the responsibility of actual decision making. The ability to respond to love and to open up emotionally when they feel emotionally “safe.” If treated properly, they are capable of absolute and total commitment to deep personal relationships. However, if a Supine actually feels safe in a close, personal relationship, they can respond and return expressions of caring. They can become intensely loyal, producing absolute, complete faithfulness. No temperament is more prone to this kind of intense loyalty. The inability to initiate love and affection. They require constant reassurance that they are loved, needed and appreciated. Because of their inability or unwillingness to express their needs, most Supines fail to get their needs met. While they appear reserved and cool, the fact is they are truly in need of a lot of close, personal affection, love, and attention. Since they find it nearly impossible to actually express themselves, they simply cannot get their needs communicated.

**MBTI** :

Introvert: 68% | Extrovert: 32%

Sensing: 68% | Intuition: 32%  

Feeling: 95% | Thinking: 5%

Judging: 95% | Perceiving: 5%

_ ISFJ: The Defender _

ISFJs are rather reserved individuals with a rich, inner world that isn’t apparent at first glance. They are observers, taking in information for situations that matter to them personally and often startle people with their frighteningly accurate stores of detail. They have a very clear way of thinking what things should be like and will do whatever they can to attain those ideals. They respect laws and traditions and won’t stray from old ways of thinking unless they see a practical application for it. They’re more concrete thinkers that can sometimes have trouble with theorising or impersonal analysis. They are one of the most aware types when it comes to emotion, both for themselves and those around them. They dislike expressing their own emotions, keeping everything inside unless they manage to find an outlet. They have an extremely strong sense of duty to those around them and often has a hard time saying no which leads them to becoming overburdened. In such cases, the ISFJ does not usually express their difficulties to others, because they intensely dislike conflict, and because they tend to place other people's needs over their own. ISFJs need positive feedback from others. In the absence of positive feedback, or in the face of criticism, the ISFJ gets discouraged, and may even become depressed. When down on themselves or under great stress, the ISFJ begins to imagine all of the things that might go critically wrong in their life. They have strong feelings of inadequacy, and become convinced that "everything is all wrong,” or "I can't do anything right.”

**Multiple Intelligences** :

_ Kinesthetic _ : 100% |  _ Naturalist _ : 100% |  _ Visual/Spatial _ : 96%

_ Interpersonal _ : 92% |  _ Intrapersonal _ : 80% |  _ Logical _ : 80% |  _ Musical _ : 80% |  _ Verbal _ : 80%

**Empathy Quotient** : 76

 

**Family** :

_ Mother _ : Endolia (deceased)

_ Father _ : Elvon (deceased)

_ Daughter _ : Lumina (deceased), Elimna (Lumina’s reincarnation)

_ Descendants _ : Farrah Adlehyde (deceased), Cecilia Adlehyde, Hope Adlehyde, Rudy Adlehyde

**History** :

Raftina Adlehyde is the daughter of Endolia and Elvon, Filgaia’s creator and a Tenno man. Despite being the daughter of Filgaia’s creator, Raftina’s youngest years were relatively quiet. She was raised in a small village in Filgaia’s southern part where the three races--human, Tenno, and Elw (elves except with long rabbit-like ears)--lived in relative harmony. In most other parts of the planet, the races lied separately and, where they did live together, prejudices led to discrimination more often than not. Those of a biracial (or hybrid) nature were often the worst affected. Not wanting her daughter to fall victim to them, Endolia moved to the small, nameless village with her husband.

For her earliest years, Raftina was an incredibly quiet, gentle soul like her mother that refused to cause any harm to others. This extended to the point where she wouldn’t even consider the use of force for self-defense. Endolia assigned Justine, the Guardian of Courage, to watch over Raftina, fearing people might try to take advantage of her nature from personal experience on her own home planet.

The first seventeen years of Raftina’s life had very few noteworthy events. She spent most of her time studying under a well-respected healer-mage that was from Filgaia’s first generation, one of the few remaining as he was over five hundred years old. It was also during this period that Raftina met a strange merchant named Anna who wasn’t from Filgaia, but the brief encounter left her flustered and confused due to the redhead’s flirty nature.

A few weeks after the encounter, Elaeah, her best friend, confessed to having romantic feelings which shocked Raftina as she’d never heard of such a thing before (disregarding her encounter with Anna), but she reciprocated them. She feared what people would think, though, so she asked Elaeah if they could keep the new nature of their relationship under wraps. The half-Elw girl agreed out of the same fears, but the secret didn’t last too long. Just a few weeks later, somebody stumbled on them having a date and word spread through the tiny village like wildfire. Most thought that it was unnatural and wanted to do harm to the pair for sinning against nature. Justine stepped in and protected the two young girls, but it didn’t sit well with Raftina for someone she loved so dearly to potentially be harmed for a decision she made. So she asked Justine to teach her the ways of the sword, much to his shock, but he agreed. Within the year, Raftina was able to fend off most would-be attackers through a combination of magic and swordplay. It made the village quiet down rather quickly, but the damage had already been done; most of the townspeople shunned them, much to Endolia’s grief.

Raftina then asked Elaeah if she would be willing to travel with her to the queen to ask for a law that would grant non-standard unions equal protection and Elaeah agreed. As they traveled northward, they gained a steady stream of allies and other same-sex pairs. By time they arrived in the capital city, word had reached the queen who feared Raftina had come to overthrow her with a small army. A massacre occurred as they reached the gates, Elaeah and Raftina narrowly escaping with their lives.

While Raftina was deeply upset by what had happened, it didn’t deter her from her mission. Elaeah wanted to stop her for fear they would be next, but Raftina refused to back down, not wanting those sacrifices to be in vain. Elaeah was upset by this, but she knew Raftina wouldn’t change her mind once it was made up. 

It took only a few days for the shaken teen to regather herself. She marched straight past the queen’s guards who tried to attack her. However, she didn’t flinch or retaliate violently, passing through them with a nearly impossible to break shield spell. By that point, the queen was terrified, but Raftina didn’t lash out at her, not wanting to exacerbate delicate situation even further. She calmly laid out her true intents and desires, giving the queen a chance to make everything right. She agreed out of fear for her life and Raftina helped draft the law, making sure the wording was iron clad and left no room for interpretation.

The next eleven years saw Raftina leading a large cultural revolution across the planet. She went from kingdom to kingdom, gathering support for her cause to see the end of legal discrimination of any kind as well as helping race relations. Raftina herself had fallen victim to the hatred of “hybrids” despite being Endolia’s daughter which only strengthened her resolve to see her mother's desire for a Filgaia free of strife become a reality. 

Her life took a rather suprising turn on her thirtieth birthday. Her mother and Equites, the Guardian of the Sword, approached her. After watching her tireless efforts, Endolia offered her daughter the chance to become the Guardian of Love at the position of the fourth Guardian Lord. Touched and humbled by the offer, Raftina accepted. For the event, Equites forged a blade she dubbed Alastria which meant “light of love” in the language of the Tenno. However, with her promotion to Guardian, Raftina received a whole host of new powers that rivaled her mother’s. It took her several hundred years to learn to control them, but she eventually did.

This caused Raftina to become more heavily involved in politics than before and the people quickly looked to her to right any wrongs. She was more than happy to help where she could and put all laws she possibly could under her careful eye. She knew that abolishing all inequalities and injustices was impossible, but she did her best to minimize them.

However, this new found power and responsibility put her relationship with Elaeah under a great deal of strain. Raftina would often spend weeks without seeing her and, even when she was home, she would either be resting, continuing to work, or trying to perfect the new swordplay style she was invent. It took Elaeah almost walking out on her for her to slow down and take care of herself as well as their relationship. Things were still a bit rocky as Raftina would often fall back into her bad habits, but Elaeah would speak up and gently pull her back.

One of the biggest shocks of Raftina’s entire life came when she was 243. The morning following one night where Elaeah seemed strangely clingy, Rafina woke up and found her dead in her arm.s While she had known this day would come due to Elaeah’s half Elw, half human nature, she had never expected it to happen quite like this. Unable to handle the grief, she isolated herself from all contact for two and a half months. Not even her mother or Justine could get through to her. Reflecting on Elaeah’s behavior over the days preceding her death, Raftina realised that Elaeah had known she was going to die which prompted the clingy behavior. She hadn’t spoken up since Raftina would have fretted and wanted their last few days together to be happy rather than full of pain and anxiety.

After Raftina emerged, she threw herself into the politics of the rapidly-advancing Filgaia. The next twelve hundred years felt almost a numb blur to the Guardian despite the insane leaps and bounds technology took. By the year 1960, magic and technology had become virtually indistinguishable and interplanetary communications began. Filgaia formed friendships and allies with many civilizations.

The year 2010 saw the beginning of a new age for Filgaia as their oldest ally touched down in first contact and urged them to enter interstellar trade. After three years of negotiations, the various governments reached an agreement with themselves and several other allies to enter into space. Raftina was at the forefront of these negotiations as she could speak many of the extraterrestrial languages and translate them to her own native tongues as well as understand their cultures to a great extent.

The next three thousand years proved to be incredibly stressful and tiring for Raftina. She made herself learn over five hundred different extraterrestrial languages, cultures, and customs in order to help negotiations. She often found herself soothing over tensions caused by cultural misunderstandings between Filgaia and its allies as well as tensions between other planets that had nothing to do with Filgaia. It was during this period that she had the most contact with the mischievous merchant Anna.

Things began to fall apart during the year 5092. They received word from an ally at the edge of the galaxy that the destructive force known as the Metal Demons were on their way to the Artellian galaxy, the one Filgaia lay at the heart of. They’d left the nearest galaxy completely devastated with few surviving civilizations. The would arrive at the Artellian galaxy in a few years, though it would take quite some time to reach Filgaia. The planet began to prepare for war and Raftina stepped up to play her part.

By this point, she had honed the Fast Draw, her own personal swordplay style, to absolute perfection. It was feared by all Filgaians and even a great many other races due to its power. What set it apart from other swordplay styles on Filgaia was the fact it took advantage of a special type of magic that only a handful of people could utilize. It physically augments the user and can push them to superhuman limits to achieve speeds that can can literally tear users apart if they aren’t careful. It also enhances the senses, making users able to hear things at extraordinary distances and see details that even the most trained eye can miss. 

She found two or three individuals that could make user of the special magic that would be patient while she learned to teach. By the end of six years, she had learned to teach and gathered as many users of the magic as she could, founding an order of knights she dubbed the Fenril Knights. It was another eight hundred years until the Demons finally reached Filgaia. However, even all of that preparation wasn’t enough.

All hell broke loose when the Demons hit Filgaia. They made Endolia their first target, thinking that killing its creator would cripple the planet and make for an easier war, but they were wrong. It only served as a rallying point for the troops and it made things personal for Raftina. Her vendetta only deepened when the Demons committed genocide on the Tenno people, reducing Filgaia’s population by millions. She and Justine became the commanders of all Filgaia’s troops and fought valiantly against the Demons.

Another major blow came in the form of Luceid’s betrayal. She was the third Guardian Lord, presiding over the realm of desire. Six years into the war effort, she defected to the Demons, lured by the overwhelming desire Mother, the Demons’ leader, felt to destroy the planet. It made things that much harder as she gave them inside knowledge of the planet and their weaknesses. She could also wage psychological warfare by walking in the dreams of Filgaia’s soldiers.

Ninety-six years of constant fighting took their toll on Raftina. Everything else she’d been through seemed to catch up to her, the weight of being alone for so long crashing over her like a tsunami. She found herself weeping in the former place of her home village one night when a gentle hand on her shoulder startled her. Arlan had been by her side over the past few months, supporting her when she broke down like this. She appreciated all he had done for her and the moment of weakness led to a night of passion she came to regret.

In the coming weeks, she found herself losing her ability to use the Fast Draw and other magic and she knew she was pregnant. By the end of the second month, she had lost all magic and felt helpless. She continued her duty as tactician and general, but Justine pulled her from the front lines, knowing her child would be an important figure in the post-war world.

She delivered a baby girl she named Lumina, but her happiness was short-lived. Unbeknownst to Raftina, Luceid had slowly been eating away at Arlan in his dreams, preying on his insecurities and desires to see the war end so his daughter could have a peaceful life. She convinced him to defect to their side and he sold Raftina, Zephyr, and Justine to the Demons, which resulted in them being driven into a state of suspended animation, their essence contained within small statues.

Raftina was completely unaware of anything for nearly twelve hundred years until the cry from a small, familiar soul roused her. She was unable to attain a physical form, but that didn’t stop her from finding the source. A young girl in the nation of Arctica had lost her mother and was highly upset by it. Despite having been asleep for so long, Raftina knew this young girl was the reincarnation of her daughter. Regret and sorrow washed over her for not having been able to raise Lumina, so she saw this as an opportunity to make amends for her absence.

She spent the next eight years walking side by side with Elimna in her dreams, teaching her secrets of the Fast Draw that had been lost over time. She was overjoyed to see her daughter serving in the Fenril Knights, but Arctica’s sexist culture enraged her to no end. When a group of men raped Elimna at nine to “put her in her place,” she managed to muster enough energy in her spectral form to kill the two leaders of the gang while they slept. It exhausted her already limited energy, but it was worth it since she knew the two many would never face justice with Arctica’s horrific culture.

However, her energy gave out around the time Elimna turned thirteen and she was forced back into her stasis, unaware of the cogs of fate that had begun turning. She didn’t leave Elimna empty-handed, though; she left a feather and a pendant with her name inscribed in Tenese on it. She also instructed Dan Dairam, the Timespace Guardian, to watch after her daughter.

Raftina slept for another sixteen years until she felt the tug of another familiar soul, crying out in despair. Garret, one of Elimna’s friends and comrades, had suffered a nasty shock in the town of Port Timney where he learned that Lady Harken, the Crimson Demon of the Quarter Knights, was actually a brainwashed Elimna. It didn’t take very long for Raftina to learn that Arctica had fallen to the Demons and Garret--masquerading as Jack Vambrace--had been betrothed to Elimna, never making their wedding date due to Arctica falling a few months before the date.

At that point, Raftina joined their cause, ready to put an end to the Metal Demons once and for all. They had driven her away from her daughter twice now and nothing would stop her or else she’d die trying.

They managed to defeat the menace within a year of the original trio starting their journey, but it came with a heavy cost. Garret and Elimna met in the bottom of Arctica Castle where this entire thing had started with Alhazad kidnapping Elimna and dueled to the death. She lost and died in his arms as well as Raftina’s, much to the Guardian’s grief. Then Garret got the idea to bring her back to life so she could live completely free of the past, though it mean erasing her memories. Dan Dairam and Odoryuk, the Guardian of Life, worked together and brought her body back with her memories blocked. Dan Dairam was then charged with finding a place for the former knight to live and work

They learned where that place was three months following the end of the Second Demon War. When passing through the town of Milama, they came across Elimna. Her memories remained blocked, but she could tell that she knew Garret and asked to join their group to try and regain her memories. Unable to deny her, she joined and got her wish; all of her memories from her life as Elimna returned along with all of the atrocities she’d committed as Lady Harken. It nearly drove her to suicide, but the support from Garret and Raftina helped her through it.

Following the second journey, Raftina opted to stay in Adlehyde rather than return to the heavens with Justine, Zephyr, and Luceid (who had rejoined the side of good). She went on a warpath and tore through Justin’s advisers, firing the lot of them and hiring new ones that would work with and guide Cecilia rather than take advantage of her. She became Cecilia’s most trusted adviser, though her wisdom became less necessary over time as her descendant gained more confidence in herself and learned to lead.

Her role in Adlehyde didn’t end there, though. Garret set about rebuilding the Fenril Knights, knowing their skills would be needed again in the future. He renamed them the Golden Lilies due to the order being reborn with Raftina’s help. Their role also expanded into being keepers of ancient rites and knowledge, much of which was passed down from Raftina herself.

After Cecilia learned to rule and the Golden Lilies were well established, Raftina returned to the heavens to simply rest. She hadn’t had any time to recover from the effects of the First Demon War and giving birth before being thrust into the Second Demon War, then the political nightmare that was Adlehyde. She slept for several weeks until a certain redhaired merchant came knocking on her door. She whisked the Guardian away to a different universe for an extended, long overdue, and much needed vacation, falling in love in the process. They returned a few years later to help in the reconstruction and revitalization of Filgaia. It took several hundred years for it to return to its verdant self and the Elw were able to eventually return. It meant many more sleepless, stressful nights for Raftina, but her merchant friend helped rein her back in when it was needed.

**Core** :

While this core does not generally produce the strongest wands-although the wand wood may enhance its power-wands that have unicorn hair in them are the least flamboyant, decreasing its susceptibility to fluctuations and blockages. Advantages of this core are that it usually produces the most consistent magic, and that it is the most faithful to its owner of the three cores. A wand with a core of unicorn hair is harder to turn to the Dark Arts than dragon heartstring and phoenix feather, a factor that many witches and wizards like. Minor disadvantages of unicorn hair are that they do not make the most powerful wands (although the wand wood may compensate) and that they are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may 'die' and need replacing.

The choosing of a unicorn hair core may seem counterintuitive to anybody familiar with wandore. Raftina is a very loud, ambitious woman that can be highly temperamental, much like the dragon heartstring core. At the same time, she is elegant and mysterious to those even within her inner circle, also acting off her own accord and her loyalty can be hard to win much like the phoenix feather. Adding to the phoenix feather is her ability to produce magic of a great variety as she’s adapted spells from foreign magic systems for her own use.

The main trait that cements her core as a unicorn hair is her absolute and unwavering loyalty. Due to all of the hardships she faced with Elaeah, loyalty became one of Raftina’s hallmark traits. Gaining her loyalty can be difficult as she isn’t the most trusting person initially, but if you work your way into her inner circle, it takes an incredibly heinous act to make her turn her back on you.

She can sometimes be blinded by this insane loyalty, unable to see a person’s flaws until they’re pointed out to her. Despite how guarded she generally is, this means the people she cares most about can take advantage of her kindness and generosity. Granted, she’s an expert at reading others so it’d be incredibly difficult for a manipulator to get into her inner circle, but it has happened a few times in the past, but that was before she had developed her keen reading abilities.

The fact that brings this to the forefront was how loyal she was to Elaeah and her memory. Four four thousand years, she never entered another relationship because she didn’t want to leave Elaeah’s memory. She knew that Elaeah would have wanted her to move on and be happy, but she clung to her best friend’s memory. Part of it was from the shock of finding Elaeah dead in the way she had and from the fear of it happening again, but she loved Elaeah so deeply that she couldn’t imagine herself with anybody but the gentle half-Elw girl.

Things did change with Arlan came into the picture. His kind, gentle nature helped ease her loneliness and she actually allowed him to help her with many tasks, something even Justine had trouble with. He stuck by her side while she was pregnant and defended her, but he slowly drifted away as Luceid worked her wiles on him. She truly did love him despite their short relationship and it took her awhile to get over him even while Anna was helping her through her troubles.

Another thing that draws Raftina to the unicorn hair core is her consistency. Due to her loyalty to individuals and causes, combined with her perfectionism, she’ll see just about everything to the end even if it means slowly killing herself in the process.

The third factor that pairs them off well is her susceptibility to fits of depression and anxiety. Raftina has a naturally sensitive temperament despite her ability to persevere through even the most trying of circumstances. She creates walls of steel to block out her emotions and buries them deeply so that she can continue pushing herself through these difficult times. However, it creates a large void in her and she often ends up feeling hollow inside by the end of it due to not caring for herself. When everything is all said and done, she often lapses into periods of varying degrees of isolation. She will never fully isolate herself as she did following Elaeah’s death due to the chaos her absence had created, but she becomes less outgoing and stays to herself more and more. The only time she fully falls is when she simply can’t go any longer and simply collapses, usually falling asleep for weeks at a time from the strain she put herself under.

Her sensitivities are similar to Cecilia’s, but they’re magnified by many times. She’s a full on empath due to being Endolia’s daughter but it’s even worse for her because she also feels the planet at large. Over the years, she’s learned to shield herself from being read by others and how to block out their energies, but even her defenses aren’t perfect. The more stressed she gets, the more her barriers fall which means she can feel others. Their heightened stress can affect her which creates an especially vicious cycle during events like the First Demon War when there is suffering on such a massive scale.

**Wood** :  
The wandmaker Gregorovitch wrote that hawthorn " _makes a strange, contradictory wand, as full of paradoxes as the tree that gave it birth, whose leaves and blossoms heal, and yet whose cut branches smell of_ _death_ _._ " While he and Garrick Ollivander disagreed on many fronts, they concurred about hawthorn wands, which are complex and intriguing in their natures, just like the owners who best suit them. Hawthorn wands may be particularly suited to healing magic, but they are also adept at curses, and it has been generally observed that the hawthorn wand seems most at home with a conflicted nature, or with a witch or wizard passing through a period of turmoil. Hawthorn is not easy to master, however, and one should only ever consider placing a hawthorn wand in the hands of a witch or wizard of proven talent, or the consequences might be dangerous. Hawthorn wands have a notable peculiarity: their spells can, when badly handled, backfire.

The initial choice for Raftina’s wood was cedar due to the fact Ollivander says “you can’t fool a cedar carrier” and they’re one of the last people you’d want to cross especially if you mess with someone they care for. Cedar carriers also have unusual loyalty. All of this is true for Raftina in spades, but it changed to hawthorn for a number of reasons.

The first reason is because of Raftina’s highly complex and contradictory nature. The ancient archetype of the triple goddess forms the basis of her personality. She contains many aspects of the maiden, the mother, and the crone.

The mother is the most readily apparent part of her personality on the outside. Her default personality is that of a kind, quiet, dignified noblewoman. She is rarely seen not wearing a dress and her long, blond hair helps her elegant appearance. She seems to pose no real threat to how soft spoken and kind she seems, but it’s offset by the fact she’s never seen without Alastria on her hip. 

She takes her position as the Guardian of Love with the utmost seriousness. Even before her official promotion to Guardian, she treated everybody with kindness and compassion, lowering herself from the creator’s daughter to that of the lowliest beggar on the street corner. She treated even criminals with kindness due to the fact she can see nearly all shades of grey. She understands more than any Guardian that nobody is perfect since she’s made her fair share of mistakes. She finds it incredibly difficult to hate anybody due to her insane level of empathy but even she has her limits. The only times somebody can fall out of her good graces are attacking somebody without any sort of provocation, hurting a child, bigotry, murder in absolute cold blood, abuse, betrayal, and rape. 

Betrayal is very much a grey area even for her as she judges on a case-by-case basis. Even murder isn’t black and white for her as she doesn’t hate assassins or mercenaries as they’re just trying to make a living. Bigotry is also difficult to handle as she doesn’t like to force her beliefs on others. She’s also been on the receiving end at many points in her life, so it strikes a personal note with her. But, at the same time, she understands people’s views differ and come from societal attitudes and experience. The only two ironclad acts for her are rape and abuse--especially that of a child. She sees absolutely no excuse for harming another person in such a way. If she runs across instance of either, she will generally kill the offender on the spat with no questions asked.

One of Raftina’s strongest instincts from the mother is that of protection. The best animal to compare her to is a bear. Bears are generally rather peaceful and won’t attack unless provoked despite their powerful claws and bodies marking them as top predators. Raftina is much the same way. Her lithe, toned form and sword mark her as a warrior and her movements make no attempt to hide her skill, but she won’t attack unless given good reason to. This is where the comparison with the bear comes in. The easiest way to incur her wrath is to threaten or attempt harm on somebody she cares about. While she loves all Filgaians as her children, those related to or in her small circle of friends take precedence over any others. Like crossing a mother bear, it may well be the last thing you ever do.

She will care for all Filgaians to the best of her ability as long as they allow her to. Some of this mindset comes from her earliest years. Before she became a warrior, she had planned to become a peaceful healer and scholar. She knew she would outlive just about everybody around her, so she didn’t want to form too many friendships or enter a romantic relationship since she knew the downfalls to loving both mortals and immortals. Of course, her entire life changed when she fell in love with Elaeah and she fell victim to horrific bigotry. Her desire to help people still existed, but her methods about doing it changed completely.

In falling in love with Elaeah, she made a conscious choice that would dictate the rest of her life. Despite knowing the cons of loving both mortals and immortals, she made the choice to love mortals exclusively. During her time as Guardian of Love, she saw many Guardians have falling-outs while being completely unable to look at each other again. She also saw on-again, off-again relationships and a couple that held steady across the millennia. She didn’t want to risk the former two possibilities, so she thought it would be better to have a few happy decades with a mortal rather than risk being unable to look at someone she cared for so much for the rest of eternity.

The people also revere Raftina for her knowledge and wisdom. She has a natural love of learning which has been present from her youngest years. She’s read hundreds of thousands of books and can recall nearly every one of them. She doesn’t have a photographic memory, so her recall isn’t perfect, but she can pin down small changes between updated editions of books. Of course, much of her wisdom comes from her own personal experiences and the hardships she’s endured, but it only makes people respect her all the more when she can understand their plights almost perfectly.

The crone is actually the most pronounced part of Raftina’s personality. While her gentle, warm demeanor matches that of the mother, when you get past it, she’s very much a crone. While her mother aspects appear the most pronounced, she brings them into fruition through those of the crone. She is a being dedicated to healing every hurt around her and is able to do so on an inspiring level. She counsels those around her, bringing them light and love through relating their worldly experiences to her own.

However, she only stepped fully into the crone stage rather recently. The crone knows when to let go and that endings are simply new beginnings with the potential for new growth. Raftina was completely unable to let go of Elaeah and Arlan until Anna stepped in to help her heal from all the turmoil she’d been through both physically and mentally. While Raftina could counsel others through their losses to move on, she found herself unable to follow her own teachings. Anna had to help her realise that continuing to mourn for so long only left her close off to new possibilities and potential happiness.

The other reason she’s fully entered the crone stage of her life is because she’s accepted she’ll never be a biological mother again. The Adlehyde line holds so much power is because they’re the only line to carry Raftina’s blood. If she were to have another child, it would create a rival line to the currently established one. Not being able to raise Lumina destroyed her as it was her only chance to raise her biological child, but Elimna allowed her a second chance. Even if they weren’t related by blood any longer, she still had Lumina’s soul which meant much more to her than the blood relation. The Adlehyde line also offered her another opportunity to help heal. They were her true descendants and, due to her immortality, she’d be able to help raise and guide them into upstanding people.

This doesn’t mean she’s escaped from the influence of the crone’s shadow, though. While she may not be a bitter old woman, Raftina is very set in her ways and trying to get her to stray from them is nearly impossible. She’s usually a very agreeable person, but once you try to get her to stray from her deeply held values, she’ll retaliate and leave you reeling. She is open to new ways of thinking and accepting views different from her own, but her core beliefs are so strong that trying to change them is like trying to change a tiger’s stripes.

The maiden part of Raftina’s personality is rather interesting. She’s long moved past the wide-eyed innocence associated with this stage, but she still retains several childlike behaviors.

The most notable of these is her temper. While it usually takes quite a bit to get Raftina angry, she does have a few berserk buttons that will cause her temper to flare with absolutely no warning. They include the aforementioned points of harming others, but another major one is womanizers. Throughout her life, she’s been on the receiving end of men trying to woo her as well as having seen men far outstaying their welcome in settings such as bars. She’s seen many incidents like this result in sexual assault.

She also hates players and Don Juans. Having been on the receiving end of misogyny before, it enrages her to no end to see men that treat women like nothing more than playthings for their enjoyment. She can’t stand to see men behaving like this and goes out of her way to scare them, but she will sometimes kill them to rid the world of one more scumbag. 

These flashes of angry are extremely childlike because they last for only a few moments and are forgotten soon after, almost as if she threw a temper tantrum. Her temper is well known to all Filgaians and many fear her for it, though it’s mainly because of how time has twisted tales. In her absence, many have come to believe she hates all men and will kill them on the spot which simply isn’t true. The men of Filgaia are just as much her children as the women and it’s the individual acts that determine her actions and attitudes toward them.

One aspect of her personality that only a handful of people will see is her flirty, seductress side as it’s reserved solely for her significant other. She hides this side of her as it clashes so deeply with her reputation at large. It exists almost solely thanks to her extended interactions over the years with Anna. The merchant is highly playful and flirty, often leaving her customers flustered. She’s had innumerable encounters with Anna which helped teach her how to be playful and kick back a bit. She adapted to the flirting and returned it with aplomb, most of their encounters taking place between the period of 2153 and 5092 when Filgaia was at the heart of the Artellian galaxy’s trade.

Much like the hawthorn tree itself, Raftina is a beautiful blossom that can heal yet take life away. Her two core natures of the healer and the warrior conflict, though she has very little trouble balancing them. It can hurt her to have to kill at times, but more often than not, she has no qualms because she knows violence is sometimes the only option.

She’s become a martial pacifist over her long years of life. She retains many of the teachings from her earliest years such as seeking diplomatic actions before resorting to violence, but she’s learned that it has its place. She will only use force as a last resort (most of the time) as she’d rather not kill unless no other options are available.

Another dichotomy that exists within her relates to her her very position as Guardian of Love. As she was born of a mortal father and raised as was fairly normal for her time period, Raftina feels she’s no better than a blind beggar. She knows people revere her and she expects to be treated with the respect that comes from her position, but she never looks down on anybody. It creates a deep rift in her because she wishes she could have normal friends rather than be hailed as she is, but she knows she abandoned that possibility when she accepted her mother’s offer. It only magnifies the intense loneliness she feels that accompanies being immortal, but she bears it because she knows the people need her.

One thing that tears Raftina up to do is lie. By her natural temperament, she’s an honest person, but with her extended experiences with politics, she’s singlehandedly become one of Filgaia’s best liars as well as one of its best lie detectors. It takes a master to lie to her as her political experiences, combined with her years of studying psychology and magic, work together to make her a human lie detector. Her Fast Draw magic allows her to hear people’s heartbeats and catch microexpression while her elemental magic makes her a natural empath. Knowing all of this has allowed her to become a master liar herself. She knows she can’t stop her body’s natural reactions, but she’s learned to minimize them as well as how to control her expressions and shield herself from other mages or empaths.

As with Cecilia, I’m combining the flexibility and length symbolism into one section since they feed into each other. 

**Flexibility** :

Supple- A wand with this flexibility needs a little time before it will warm up to its owner, but once it does, it will become very loyal. Once it has become loyal to an owner, it will have difficulty performing for a new owner unless that owner has a particularly dominating or forceful personality. It is particularly good for healing magic and any magic needed for potions or domestic activities like cooking. Supple wand owners are usually gentle, warm, humble, and kind-hearted. They may need to be careful about not burning themselves out in an attempt to please everyone.

**Length Symbolism** :

6 BALANCE, RESPONSIBILITY, LOVE; SUPPORTIVE, COMFORTING, SERVING, HELPING

You have the innate ability to comfort, help and serve others less able than yourself. You probably devote much of your effort to other people. One of your major lessons in life is to learn the special satisfactions that come from the responsibilities you accept. Since others will quickly recognize your caring ways and turn to you for the help you can provide, you are apt to commit yourself to far more than your fair share. Although your sense of responsibility is one of your important strengths, you may have to learn that you don't have to be responsible for everything or everybody.

Raftina’s biggest strength as well as her greatest flaw is her kind, self-sacrificing nature. It’s led her to a great many victories which changed Filgaia’s future for the better, but it always comes at a steep price.

Due to the combination of her Tenno nature and having both Fast Draw and elemental magic, she has a very lithe frame. The most she’ll ever weigh is 135 pounds ( _ with _ her wings) because she burns through energy at a terrifying pace. Flying on its own consumes vast quantities, but both types of her magic quadruple the number of calories even the average Tenno would need to consume on a daily basis. The average Tenno needs to consume about two and a half time the calories of a normal human. 

These factors combined with Raftina’s predisposition to anxiety make any prolonged periods of stress incredibly harmful to her health. She doesn’t eat when she stresses which means she drops weight like a rock. In the times of her most extreme duress, it’s not uncommon for her weight to slide down between 70 and 90 pounds. Combined with her main stress reliever being exercise, it can take her years to return to a healthy weight, only for it to slide again when another period of extreme stress hits.

She further stresses herself out by not resting much at all. Even when she’s asleep, she’s helping people out by walking in their dreams. All Guardians share this ability, though few other than Raftina, Justine, and Eveen, the Guardian of the Mind, take advantage of it. She does this in order to avoid her own nightmares from events in the past, namely the First and Second Demon Wars.

What makes this all the worse is that Raftina’s independent streak and perfectionistic nature makes her deflect almost all attempts to help her. With her ability to read others and lie, she can manipulate those trying to help her into thinking everything is fine. In reality, she’s usually falling apart at the seams but doesn’t want anybody to see it.

Part of this mindset comes from the fact she’s actually a bit vain and worried about her reputation. She is anything but shallow, her worries for her reputation being related to being seen as strong and independent. During her first crusade on Filgaia, the people saw her as an unflappable leader, incapable of making mistakes despite the initial massacre. Her reputation only expanded as time went on which isolated her even further from those around her. She fully embraced her “Lady Raftina” persona and acted how people expected her to. Her persona was mostly true to core nature, but the one major difference was that isolation which she could do very little to change.

Her sense of isolation is also compounded by the fact she’s the last of the Tenno. She misses the days where she could sit and talk with people in Tennese, the language she considers her native tongue. Whenever she walks, people gawk at her more often than not because of her wings. She’s used to being stared at because of her Guardian position, but she’s not used to being stared at because of her wings. During the days of interstellar trade, she would often be looked at by alien species for that reason, but she knew to expect it because they’d never seen someone like her before. But she never expected it to happen on her own home planet. Even the simplest shopping trip is uncomfortable because of it, so she tends to stay locked up in Adlehyde castle or the heavens.

Another downfall of her compassionate nature is her tendency to be overly nosy and impulsive. Her default nature is to want to see people happy which means she often pokes her nose into situations where she’s not wanted or needed. She’s usually fairly in control of herself, but when she sees what she perceives as suffering, her maternal instincts kick in and she fusses over people when they didn’t ask for her help. She’ll always step back when people tell her to stop and she generally won’t press people to speak if they say they don’t want to talk. It’ll kill her to leave them to suffer alone, but she generally respects set boundaries.

Most people are also uncomfortable around her because of how openly affectionate she is. She has a habit of calling people “dear” from working with orphans. She found the term often soothed them and it’s a habit that carries over into her interactions with nearly everybody. It takes quite a bit of willpower for also not pull every ailing person into her arms and comfort them like a child. In the past, most people knew to expect it from her and wouldn’t object, but in more modern times where people are more individualistic, it creates a great sense of unease and awkwardness.

**Relationships** :

_ Endolia _ : Raftina was incredibly close to her mother for most of her life. She picked up a great many lessons and shared almost all of her ideals early in life, but when the incident with Elaeah hit, she gained her own. Initially, it did cause some tension between them, but Endolia eventually accepted that her daughter was her own person and entitled to those ideals. They worked closely together while Endolia was alive and were the best of friends. The hole caused by Endolia’s absence will likely never heal, but she does her best to live up to her mother’s memory.

_ Justine _ : Raftina’s relationship with Justine is a bit strained at times to say the least. Endolia created him to be the ideal knight and he lives up to that. His lord was Endolia and, thus, by extension, Raftina as well. He protected her up until she was seventeen, after which she was able to defend herself. However, he always saw and continues to see Raftina as the pacifistic little girl he was assigned to watch all those millennia ago. This causes her temper to flare and she lashes out at him for trying to protect her when she doesn’t need protection. He tries to give her space, but it’s difficult for him to fight his instincts.

_ Dan Dairam _ : Dan Dairam is the Timespace Guardian and is a cat. He acts much like the typical cat which means behaving in unpredictable and infuriating ways. These two absolutely hate each other. Raftina, being the control freak she is, tries to get him to behave in accordance with her own ideals but he refuses since he has duties beyond just the Filgaia they live on. He torments her at any chance he gets which only causes her to hate him all the more   


_ Eveen _ : Eveen is the Guardian of the Mind. She’s a rather quiet, meek individual, preferring to stick to her studies. However, they have an extremely close relationship, being much like sisters. Despite Eveen being several thousand years older than Raftina, she looks up to the Guardian of Love like an older sister even if Eveen herself is much wiser.

_ Anna _ : Anna is actually not just one person but a family of nearly identical people with the same name. They know far too much about genetics which is how they all look so similar. They’re all merchants that traverse universes in order to trade in their goods. They’re all fun-loving and cheeky, a fact Raftina can really appreciate. She has a very close relationship with the Anna family and is usually glad for it because they’re some of the only people Raftina can truly consider friends. They’re also some of the few people that can actually rein Raftina in and, if it weren’t for them, Raftina would probably have died by this point from how much stress she puts on herself. Anna knows all too much all the time which frustrates Raftina to no end, but she’s long accepted that fact and generally just gives up whenever Anna tries to get her to do something because she knows she won’t win. 

_ Elimna _ : Elimna is the light of Raftina’s life. While Elimna can’t remember her former life as Lumina, it’s probably for the better as Raftina’s learned the hardships her daughter faced in the post-war world. Their bond is truly that of a mother and daughter, though sometimes Raftina’s fussing clashes with Elimna’s own stubborn independent nature. She wouldn’t trade the precious few decades she has left with Elimna for anything and is looking forward to helping her and Garret raise her grandchildren.

_ Garret/Jack _ : Raftina’s relationship with Garret is interesting. She knew him when he was a squire and he was quite the slacker then and she considered him to be an insult to the Fenril Knights and all they stood for. His transformation into the dependable, loyal knight shocked her after she first reawakened, but she was glad he had wised up to what it truly meant to be a Fenril Knight. She about killed him when she learned he was a womanizer, but he assured her that he was loyal to Elimna. He can still be a bit of a slacker at times with drives her mad especially since they’re working on the Golden Lilies together, but she does admire how much he’s grown and continues to grow almost each day. She’s usually proud to call him her son-in-law.

_ Cecilia _ : Cecilia absolutely breaks Raftina’s heart. Within a few hours of reawakening, she took the young mage under her wing since she recognised her own bloodline, but mainly because she saw how fragile the teen was. It enraged her to learn just all she’d been through and what she would face when she returned to Adlehyde. She set about helping Cecilia gain confidence in herself which was a long process due to how thoroughly it was destroyed, but she managed to turn the scared girl into a huge success story with a legacy that would last for thousands of years.


End file.
